


The Guy of the BAU

by Jujuka



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujuka/pseuds/Jujuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian Zeller reflects about his work at the BAU and the Murders Husbands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guy of the BAU

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta Read

 Brian Zeller was the guy of the BAU. More specifically, Jack Crawford's guy. It took much time and effort for him to be chosen by Jack and be known as the trusted forensic  expert  of the Behavioral Analysis Unit. He was regarded as the most (or at least as one of the most ) beautiful  and funniest among the other guys out there.

 

 Brian loved working there, he transmitted his findings and opinions and Jack, Beverly and Jimmy listened intently, and then Crawford congratulated his good work. On weekends or when they solved a difficult case, he, Jimmy and Bev left out to take a few drinks. Brian used to flirting amiably with Beverly and occasionally went home with a girl.

  
 Brian was envied and admired by colleagues at BAU in general. They used to ask how he managed to win the trust of Jack Crawford. He used to joke that Jack secretly had a crush on him and Bella Crawford was afraid of losing her husband for him . Good days.

 

 Yes, Brian was the guy... before Will fucking Graham appear.

 

 Will Graham, professor at Quantico, too unstable to work as a field agent for the FBI. Grumpy, antisocial, he did not even try to dress decently . "Beautiful and snappy teacher using flannel shirts." As if he were the only handsome there wearing flannel . Hello, he, Brian Zeller is handsome and wears flannel too, and wore better!

 

 Oh, and the worst part for Brian former " Guy of the BAU " was having to bear the wonder and the obsession of Jack on the  Will Graham's "supernatural talent."

 

 Oh come on! The guy comes in and wants everyone to step out of the way of his majesty, because he can not concentrate with the noise of other people doing their job, that shit ! And Jack just allowed his whims .

 Will is too talented, precious and fragile, he is now our best tool, he is saving lives! How many times did Brian heard this from Jack.Jack, who does not value more Zeller as before the profiler appear in the BAU.

  Yes, Crawford continued to take into account the opinions of Brian, but if Graham disagreed with him .. wow , it was unbelievable that Jack enjoyed excessively an opinion based on assumptions and not on scientifically proven facts . What about the bizarre and frightening opinions Graham gave from time to time. " **Psychopath Alert**  "

 

  Freddie Londs was right about that. Freddie, Freddie, why you used a nice guy like him to extract informations about Will graham?!

 

  And one day suddenly the shock(no much to Brian): Will Graham is the Chesapeake Ripper and the Copycat. Yes, Graham was acquitted after a while but then Will went after Lecter, the real ripper, ”to bring him to justice”, and a little more than three years after he orchestrated a "brilliant plan" that resulted in the escape of Hannibal Lecter.

 _" Jack, how could you hear and go ahead with this insane plan created by Will Graham , who had a suspected relationship with Hannibal the Cannibal ?_! _"_

 

  

  And now Brian, Jimmy and Jack are facing the consequences of the Graham's _master_ plan.

  
-Brian, Jimmy, did you get something more concrete about Graham and Lecter ? _It's just Graham now ,not Will._

 

-No Jack , no more than we have informed you, Brian tells Jack wearily. He and the rest of the team are all without sleep since the escpae of the Dragon. Zeller lost count of how many cups of coffee he has already taken. Now more than usual, he really misses Bev . So much. She deserved to get Hannibal Lecter and even Will Graham, who turned Lecter accomplice even after the murder of Bev . That sick bastard!

  Jack sighs and exits the lab, looking more than ever carrying the weight of the world on his back. If only Crawford still had his wife Bella to comfort him .. He and Jimmy exchanged a knowing look . Jimmy Price, precious human being. Brian would not know how to handle all this, if not for the support of Jimmy . Price has been his constant since he joined the BAU. He never disappointed Zeller.

 

 

 It's been seven months since the alleged deaths of Murders Husbands in the Atlantic Ocean. Alleged because no body has been found yet. And Jack, he and Freddie Londs and a lot of people also are not convinced of their death. And the sudden and mysterious disappearance of Dr. Bedelia Du Maurier?! There is no trace of any evidence showing if she survived somehow. If Will and Hannibal consumed her flesh they did not leave even a piece back.

 

 

  Now, after years of dedication and hard work , sleepless nights studying and innocent deaths and one missing profiler and a missing Cannibal, Brian Zeller is again the man Jack Crawford most trust about evidence and insights, at least until the imminent forced retirement of Jack of course. However, Brian is not happy or satisfied. It's like the job he is doing now had a bitter taste. He reviews the evidence, does the tests and write reports . Again and again. But no matter how many hours he works, the answers he expects looks like he'll never be able to have.

 

  "Jack did not notice the gradual decline of Will Graham's sanity and the killer who lived within it. How Will persuaded Beverly to help him? In Brian's opinion, Graham planned with Lecter her death. The fact that Hannibal incriminated him no matter to Zeller. Somehow this could be part of the plan, right? This can be a crazy opinion but no matter. Will is the accomplice of Bev's killer. And how the hell the Murders Husbands could have survived the fall ? They are now in the honeymoon phase or both are already killing and cannibalizing people, laughing at hi , Jack and everyone else? Fuck these two!"

 

 Brian really expect Will Graham turns into the main course on the  Hannibal Lecter's menu! Or been transformed on a horrible murder tableau.

 

 Tonight he goes home after another day of work, another day without concrete evidence of life or death of the Murders Husbands. Just like the others days.

 

 

 


End file.
